Silent Demons
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: What happened to the death eaters after the war, especially one Draco Malfoy? This was written for Kara for the Christmas SU Challenge. Not my usual fare. Adult situations.


Not my usual fare. Based on characters created by J K Rowling, but very AU. This is for Kara, I hope you like it…

Silent Demons

After the war everyone hoped that life would return to normal and for the most part it did: the sun rose and set, shops that closed were reopening and people were beginning to come out into the sunlight. Evil wizards were whisked away to Azkaban or disappeared altogether. Indeed it seemed that good had triumphed over evil. Former death eater families had immediately seen the light or once again tried to convince the Ministry that they had been under the Imperius curse. After all, no wizard in his right mind would ever admit that he had worshiped the Dark Lord.

History books were written and the familiar names of Potter, Dumbledore, Weasley, Moody, Lupin & even Snape were recorded as heroes in the Battle between good and darkness. Those who followed Voldemort were quickly forgotten or relegated to a mere foot note; never to be talked about in polite wizard society.

Former death eaters were scorned and many left the country, determined to build a new life away from the association with Voldemort. What was left of the Crabbe's, Goyle's, Zabini's and others moved to France or as far away as America; places that had never heard of the War or the Battle of Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini actually became a motivational speaker in Boca Raton and was quite the ladies' man. He married well six times; all his wives dying under mysterious circumstances. He was able to retire before he reached his fortieth birthday.

Lucius Malfoy spent many years as a prisoner in Azkaban until he was freed by decree of a benevolent Ministry. He left the country and no one was sure where he had gone. Some say he went insane and spent the rest of his life searching for the remains of Voldemort waiting to seek revenge on Harry James Potter. Rumour had it that he traveled to Fiji where he became a cabana boy at a resort on Pago Pago. Narcissa Malfoy divorced her husband and married a muggle from Ireland and bore six girls who showed no hint of magic. Two weeks after her husband died, Narcissa died of a broken heart; her last word was, "Draco". That was the first time she had uttered the name in nineteen years. Her daughters had no idea what the word meant, having no knowledge of her previous life in Britain.

So what became of Draco Malfoy? The once heir apparent to Voldemort's dominion did not simply go quietly into that good night. Oh no. He publicly disavowed the name Malfoy and Black (the dark side Black's, not the good ones who stayed away from the action by going abroad during the whole mess) and Harry Potter himself spoke up in his defence. He donated his father's house and fortune to wizarding children who had been orphaned by the war. He swore that he would dedicate the rest of his life to make up for the damage he and his family caused.

_Fear_, he told the tribunal, was the reason he had allowed himself to become a death eater at such a young age. There was no other explanation. Fear for his life and the life of his mother he said. He was just a child and with the recommendation of Harry Potter himself, he was released from custody and was welcomed back into polite wizarding society with opened arms.

With all of his acceptance and good works, Ron Weasley never trusted him. He refused to be on the same dais as Draco when Ron and Hermione, along with the Potters, of course, were named _Wizards of the Year_ by the charity founded by Malfoy.

Everyone thought Ron was just prejudiced against Draco and was overreacting. Draco smiled tolerantly and ignored the rants. Ron Weasley had always had a tendency toward the melodramatic. Hermione was clearly embarrassed and apologized over and over but Draco held up his hand dismissively and told her not to be concerned; he understood exactly where Ron was coming from and there were no hard feelings.

"It's true," Draco told Harry and Ginny, "You know I was a bully and a horrible person when we were at Hogwarts. I am just grateful that you are willing to forgive my boorish behaviour. It may take Ron a little longer, but I'm praying that he'll come around sooner or later." Draco sighed. "Hopefully sooner."

Everything about Draco was perfect on paper. He had the right amount of self deprecating humour and modesty. He was never caught in a comprising position and the rest of the wizarding world believed him to be a changed man. He even got religion.

But he was not the man he appeared to be. He was a changed man all right, but the changes were not exactly what everyone thought. He had secrets. Granted they were deeply hidden; not even the cleverest reporters would discover his flaws. Only one person knew who Draco Malfoy really was; not his assistant or his fiancée Astoria Greengrass. And certainly none of the hordes of hangers-on who worshiped at his feet had a clue.

He had a lover who knew everything thing about him. She knew his dark side and the one secret that could destroy him if anyone ever found out. But she would never tell because she loved him with all her heart and she had secrets of her own.

After his father was released from Azkaban and exiled from Britain, Draco tracked him down after several years of discreet detective work. When Draco found him, Lucius Malfoy was living in a small village in Portugal. Lucius was quite insane by his experience at the wizarding prison, and he lived with a herd of wild hogs; convinced himself that he was one of them. When he was lucid, he rambled to anyone who would listen about his lost fortune and of betrayal.

Two days later, Lucius Malfoy was dead. His body was found on the side of the road; no obvious signs of trauma. An autopsy did not reveal any cause of death. The only sign that anything was amiss was the surprised look on his face and his lack of a pulse.

News of Lucius' death reached Draco while he was on holiday in France. He issued a press notice that he was saddened by the loss of his father, but was distressed more because Lucius had never showed remorse for being a death eater or his association with Voldemort. He once again apologized to the wizarding community for the sins of his father.

His lover came to him and as she congratulated him on his good fortune of loosening the stricture of the albatross around his neck, she knew immediately that they would never talk about the death of his father out loud again. She whispered her vowed secrecy as she kissed him tenderly and held him, promising him that she would love him forever.

She knew he was committed to marrying Astoria and she would never come between him and the sizeable inheritance Astoria stood to have when she produced her first son. She knew he would love her as much and their stolen moments together were priceless.

And love her he did. He could truly be himself when he was with her; no pretending to be something he wasn't.

One evening, not long after the Wizards of the Year banquet, they met in their secret rendezvous. She was sad and clung to him.

"What's wrong, my precious?" he asked stroking her back.

She shook her head. "I wish we could always be together, but…"

"But what?" he asked sitting up in the bed.

She sighed and looked at him; her face full of anguish. "I can't see you anymore," she said sadly.

"What are you saying? You are my life. I couldn't go on without you. No! Don't say that."

She buried her face in her hands and wept. "He knows about us," she said.

Draco's already pale face turned even whiter. "Your husband? Are you sure?"

"Draco," she began, "he's an Auror, he figured it out."

"Did you tell him he was crazy?"

"Of course I did. I told him he was being melodramatic and the whole notion was crazy, but he said he knew something was going on. He knows I haven't been happy for a long time."

"But how in the name of Merlin's beard did he associate you and me?"

She shook her head violently. "I don't know!" she snapped.

"What are we going to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to live without you," she said quietly. "But I love you enough to let you go.

"As I love you," he said holding her close. "Keep denying everything. Things could get really 'complicated' for both of us."

"My life is already complicated, Draco; I don't think it could get any crazier." She started to get up, but he held her arm.

"Just promise me you won't leave me. I need you, my darling."

She touched his hand holding her back and he released her. "We'll work it out somehow," she promised. "Now kiss me, I have to go before he gets more suspicious. I thought for a moment he was having me followed, but I used an identifying curse and I was not followed."

"Promise me that you will keep denying everything; he'll never prove anything because we've been so careful. No matter what, never admit to anything."

She nodded and kissed him again. "This may be the last time we're together for a while. Until it's safe, my love." And then she was gone.

Draco went back to work determined not to let his emotions out. He was scheduled for a board meeting later that day and thought seriously about canceling it, but decided the best thing he could do was act normally; if anyone approached him with nasty rumours, he would pooh-pooh them. He worked very hard on trying to restore his reputation as a do-gooder. His mistress was one of his few vices.

The rumours and innuendo began almost casually; gossip reporters picked up an offhand raised eyebrow comment going around the country club and persisted with the rudest question imaginable. Draco sighed patiently and rolled his eyes, careful to deny any allegation of misconduct or impropriety. Several young witches' names came up and Draco was quick to remind everyone that he was engaged to the very lovely Astoria Greengrass. They began to press Draco for a wedding date, but he always deferred to Astoria telling them he was ready whenever she was.

Throughout it all, he continued to deny everything, deflecting questions by telling everyone about new projects his organization was starting up. He was growing impatient with the silliness and he was unable to see her, which caused him to be grumpy. He was especially hurtful to Astoria, which gave him a modicum of pleasure. He was able to make her cry, which satisfied his controlling need. _She _would never react like Astoria and more and more Draco began to resent his boring and mousy fiancée. He needed passion; he needed the hot raw fire. She brought out the evil desire in him; Astoria put him to sleep.

Finally, he'd had enough and went to the Minister of Magic to ask, no, beg intervention. Hadn't he proved his loyalty and largesse? He was totally innocent and didn't deserve the public humiliation. Consider his fiancée, he told them. Once again his good friend Harry Potter spoke eloquently on his behalf. So by, decree the Ministry of Magic interceded and made it illegal for the press to harass or malign any citizen of good standing. The vote was close; one dissent from his Honor Ronald Weasley, who still didn't quite trust his old nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Still, Draco prevailed and gratefully, he donated ten thousand galleons for the restoration of the Minister of Magic's building fund.

Now he was free to resume his liaison without worry of discovery. He missed her; he loved her; he couldn't or wouldn't live without her. He contacted her and they arranged to meet at their secret rendezvous. He anticipated their meeting and his staff was actually relieved to see him smile again.

But she didn't show up. He waited and waited, but she never came. As he sat in the bedroom of the cottage, an owl appeared outside his window carrying a note. He was beginning to believe something had happened to her, but as he read her letter, he flew into a rage. She wasn't coming. She loved her husband and she vowed to save her marriage. She thanked him for everything and told him this was best. For everyone.

Enraged, he literally destroyed the cottage with his bare hands. The demons overtook his mind and he nearly went insane. He was about to lose everything he'd gained for his hard work and altruism. No! He couldn't lose all he had; he had to do something.

He spoke at the great one's funeral. Harry Potter was dead after a tragic accident. His grieving widow had no say so in the matter; Draco had paid for the privilege by his generous support and by dedicating a wing to St. Mungo's for the research of avoiding tragic magic accident. Nothing could have been done to save the hero of the Battle of Hogwarts but maybe Harry's death had not been in vain.

Draco talked honestly and eloquently about his and Harry's history beginning at day one at Hogwarts; he talked of their rivalry, but he said he always admired Potter and was grateful for his undying support when he needed it the most. He vowed to support Ginny and orphaned children.

Ginny thanked him for his generosity but she never looked him in the eye as he told the crowd of mourners that he felt responsibility for Harry's death. She wept silently and walked away surrounded by her children when he'd completed the eulogy.

He would leave her alone while she grieved her husband, but he knew that she would see him again. He was there for her; a shoulder to lean on.


End file.
